El Ángel Uniformado
by papillon69
Summary: Edward es un policia en la ciudad de forks. Bella es la hija de un alcoholico abusivo que la golpea. Hasta que un dia Edward llega a su rescate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Vivir no es sólo existir,**

**sino existir y crear,**

**saber gozar y sufrir**

**y no dormir sin soñar.**

**Descansar, es empezar a morir.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

_**A todas las patrullas tenemos un 50 – 59,**_

_**En el número 930 de la calle **__**Robin Hood Loop**_

_**Hombre caucásico, de aproximadamente 40 años,**_

_**En estado de ebriedad, armado. **_

_**Tiene por rehén a su hija. **_

_**Una vecina dio aviso. **_

_**Tengan cuidado el hombre es peligroso.**_


	2. La Llamada

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**La vida es muy peligrosa. **

**No por las personas que hacen el mal, **

**Sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Edward POV**

Es una fría noche de principios de octubre. Todo a mí alrededor está tranquilo, que se puede esperar en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks Washington, donde hay 3,120 habitantes y donde nunca pasa nada.

Permítanme que me presente mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años y soy policía. Lo sé pensaron en todas las aventuras que he tenido siendo policía, la adrenalina diaria, los casos por resolver. Pero temo desilusionarles, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks nunca pasa nada, los únicos sucesos importantes aquí, son llamadas por algunos chicos jugando carreras en sus viejos autos, o por el volumen alto de la música y algún vecino que se queja, y muy de vez en cuando alguna pelea domestica, pero de esas casi no hay.

Pero no siempre fue así para mi, cuando Salí de la academia de policía vivíamos en la ciudad de Seattle, allí si que había acción, asaltos, asesinatos, la adrenalina al mil por ciento. Si lo sé, se están preguntando, ¿Si le gusta tanto la acción, porque la dejo? Eso es fácil, por mi familia. Ellos viven aquí ahora. Mi padre Carlisle y mi hermano Emmett son doctores y les ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital comunitario aquí en Forks. Y ellos aceptaron gustosos, mi padre dijo que era un buen lugar para que mis hermanos y yo formáramos una familia, uno de esos pueblos agradables donde todo mundo se conoce. La verdad es que mis padres vieron esto como una oportunidad para alejarme del peligro de la calle, ya que nunca les gusto mi decisión de ser policía. Claro que la respetaron pero no les gusto, papa pensó que seguiría los pasos de él y de mi hermano y me convertiría en doctor, pero la verdad eso no es para mí. Claro que quiero salvar vidas, pero de una forma diferente. Y solo lo puedo hacer siendo policía.

Así que después de ponerlo a votación decidimos trasladarnos todos aquí a este pequeño pueblo perdido, de estados unidos, donde la mayoría del año hace frio y llueve. Donde nunca pasa nada y uno se aburre como una almeja.

Y heme aquí sentado a las 11:00 de la noche en mi patrulla, tomándome un café y mirando a mi compañero Mike Newton comer tacos y escucharlo hablar hasta por los codos.

_**-Como te decía Cullen en ese restaurante tienen las mejores meseras del lugar, ya sabes a lo que me refiero sus atributos son enormes, y estas de suerte, porque yo las conozco a todas, si quieres que te presente a alguna solo tienen que decirlo.**_

Rodé mis ojos, Mike "Casanova" Newton. De todos los compañeros que me pudieron tocar, tenía que ser este idiota. Y no es porque fuéramos muchos policías en la estación, con tan poca población apenas y llegamos a ser 60 policías en dos turnos, pero claro con mi suerte a mi me tenían que emparejar con el que se creía un adonis, a donde íbamos se paraba a saludar a las mujeres solteras, de 19 a 35 años.

Suspire, otra noche aburrida. Viendo a Mike comiendo y ligando con cuanta mujer se le pase por enfrente. Otro suspiro.

Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en algo mucho más agradable, como música, o mi familia, o algún lugar más cálido que este.

Cuando por fin me estaba relajando la radio de la central sonó.

_**A todas las patrullas tenemos un 50 – 59,**_

_**En el número 930 de la calle **__**Robin Hood Loop**_

_**Hombre caucásico, de aproximadamente 40 años,**_

_**En estado de ebriedad, armado. **_

_**Tiene por rehén a su hija. **_

_**Una vecina dio aviso. **_

_**Tengan cuidado el hombre es peligroso.**_

Salte en el asiento, sorprendido, expectante y alerta. Prendí el motor de la patrulla y me dirigí hacia el lugar. Tome el radio y llame a la central.

_**-Aquí patrulla 8080, estamos en la zona y vamos para allá. Cambio.**_

_**-Enterada patrulla 8080, por favor de su ubicación actual. Cambio.**_

_**-Estamos en la avenida Cedar, a cinco minutos del lugar de los hechos. Cambio.**_

_**- Esta bien, tengan cuidado el hombre está armado y puede ser peligros, llegara ayuda lo antes posible. Cambio y fuera. **_

Coloque el radio en su lugar, y me concentre para manejar lo más rápido posible, sin exceder el límite de velocidad.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que Mike había dejado de comer y parecía que se estaba poniendo un poco verde. No le preste atención, lo único que me importaba era llegar al lugar y ayudar a la víctima, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Unos minutos después nos estábamos estacionando fuera de una pequeña casa color azul, que vio mejores tiempos, le hacía falta una mano de pintura y parecía que se iba a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Salí de la patrulla acomodándome el chaleco anti balas por si acaso. Y vi me Mike me seguía, aunque creo que le temblaban las manos.

_**-¿Sabes quién vive aquí?**_ Le pregunte

El asintió con la cabeza. _**–Si aquí vive la familia Swan, Charlie y Bella. Charlie era el Jefe de policía hace algunos años, pero su esposa Renne Dwyer lo abandono hace algunos años por un jugador de Baseball y el se dio a la bebida, perdió su trabajo y a todos sus amigos. Lo único que le queda es Bella. **_

Yo asentí con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Puse una de mis manos en mi pistola y con la otra toque la puerta mientras gritaban. _**–¡Abran la puerta policía de Fork! **_

Nada.

No se escuchaba ni ruido, ni nada. Le hice una señal a Mike para que rodeara la casa y viera si estaba abierta la puerta de atrás.

El salió corriendo. Mientras yo volví a tocar. Pero nada paso, eso me preocupo. Así que tome un poco de vuelo y con mi cuerpo forcé la puerta. No tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo era tan vieja que cedió sin más.

Entre lentamente, abriendo mis sentidos. Las luces estaban apagadas. Y tuve que acostumbrarme a la oscuridad rápidamente. La casa se veía limpia y no olía mal, parecía que alguien cuidaba y limpiaba seguido. La primera habitación era una pequeña estancia con un viejo sofá y una televisión que había sido nueva algunos años atrás, había algunas botellas de cerveza en una mesa. Eso confirmo que el dueño de la casa había estado bebiendo. Pegado a la pared fui caminando lentamente hasta la siguiente habitación, la cocina, tenía una pequeña mesa y el mobiliario necesario para una cocina, una pequeña estufa, refrigerador y algunas encimeras suponía que para guardar platos y comida. Seguí caminando y encontré un pequeño pasillo, cuando empecé a caminar por el escuche un doloroso sollozo, eso me puso alerta. Camine más rápido esperando que Mike entrara en cualquier momento. La primera habitación tenia la puerta abierta y se veía bacía, solo había una cama y un ropero, ni televisión ni nada. Al fondo había otra habitación seguro que de allí venia el sonido. Lentamente camine y vi que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Me asome y la escena que vi me dejo quieto un segundo. En el suelo estaba una chica, no se veía muy grande a lo mejor de unos 16 o 17 años, se veía delgada, cabello castaño, piel blanca, tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el moretón en el ojo, la sangre que vi saliendo de sus labios y que tenía las manos envueltas en su estomago, parecía que sufría. La otra persona era un hombre no muy grande, piel blanca, cabello negro, vestía ropas arrugadas como si hubiera estado durmiendo con ella por días.

Entre rápidamente a la habitación y grite.

_**-Señor, Arriba las manos.**_

El tipo volteo y me vio, tenía la vista perdida por el alcohol, apretó los labios y los puños.

_**-¿Qué hace usted aquí, esto es una propiedad privada?**_

_**-Ya lo dije una vez señor, ponga las manos donde pueda verlas.**_ Le apunte con mi pistola.

_**-Usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con esta puta.**_ Se volteo y vio a la chica. _**–Eres una zorra como tu madre Isabella. **_Mientras decía esas palabras, pateaba en el estomago a la chica. Vi como su cara se desfiguraba por el dolor.

Ya no pude soportar más, me fije rápidamente que no tuviera un arma a la mano. Guarde mi pistola y me lance sobre él. Caímos al piso y el hombre trato de forcejear pero yo era más fuerte que él, así que rápidamente lo sometí. Saque las esposas de mi cinturón y se las puse, mientras el gritaba un millón de maldiciones.

Nos puse en pie, cuando escuche que llegaban los refuerzos. Entraron dos de mis compañeros, James y Laurent. Me vieron y se movieron rápidamente para tomar en custodia al sujeto.

-Llévenlo a la comisaria, deténganlo por agresión y llamen a una ambulancia, tenemos a un herido, yo me quedare aquí hasta que este seguro que la chica está bien. Les dije.

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Camine hacia la chica y me incline para verla más detenidamente. Y fue como si la viera por primera vez, se veía tan frágil que algo dentro de mí se removió, seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados. Y hacia pequeño sonidos de dolor. Aparte el cabello de su cara y note que olía como a fresas. Acaricie su mejilla, su piel era muy suave.

_**-Calma no tardara en llegar la ambulancia.**_ Susurre para tranquilizarla.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y no sé qué pasó a mí alrededor, pero creo que el mundo se detuvo, sus ojos eran dos profundos pozos de color chocolate. Me miro con algo de miedo, y quise bajar todas las estrellas del cielo para que ella sonriera y ese miedo desapareciera de sus ojos.

Esperen un momento que me pasa, ¿Yo pensando en estrellas?

_**-No te asustes estoy aquí para ayudarte, te prometo que voy a protegerte.**_

Ella siguió mirándome y abrió sus hermosos labios.

_**-¿Quiiien eres?**_ Pregunto. Su voz sonaba como un susurro, parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar y respirar.

_**-Soy el oficial Cullen, pero puedes decirme Edward.**_ Le sonreía con esa sonrisa que decía Alice que podía conquistar a todas las mujeres del mundo y creo que funciono porque ella se sonrojo. Trato de moverse, pero yo la detuve de inmediato. – No te muevas, puede que tengas algunas costillas rotas y no queremos que eso se complique, trata de estar tranquila, **¿Tu nombre es Isabella, no?**

Ella siguió mirándome, podía ver como su tórax subía forzosamente mientras respiraba. –Bella. Me corrigio.

-Bella es un bonito nombre, tan bonito como la dueña. Ella abrió sus ojos más grande y se sonrojo un poco más. Se suponía que yo debería protegerla y darle seguridad ¿de donde había salido que ella era hermosa?

_**-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien de lo que te ocurrió? **_Trate de que mi voz sonara lo más profesional posible.

_**-Tengo 20 años, y no tengo más familia que mi papa. **_

Me sorprendí de saber que tenía 20 años parecía tan joven y frágil, cerró los ojos de nuevo y fue cuando escuche el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia.

Unos segundos después todo se volvió un caos, unos paramédicos llegaron jalando una camilla, tuve que apartarme para dejarlos hacer su trabajo. Pero me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, lo único que quería era quedarme cerca de ella y tomar su mano para que se sintiera mejor.

Después de que la revisaran, le tomaran las vitales y la subieran a la camilla empezaron a salir de la habitación, no se que me impulso pero Salí de la casa siguiéndola, cuando la subieron a la ambulancia uno de los paramédicos me miro.

-La llevaremos al hospital comunitario. Yo asentí con la cabeza. No se que me impulso para decir lo que dije después.

-Cuando llegues allí, pide que la vea el doctor Carlisle Cullen la vea, dile que su hijo Edward la manda. El paramédico se sorprendió un poco pero asintió. Subió rápidamente y cerró la ambulancia y se pusieron en marcha.

Y yo me quede parado en la calle viendo como la ambulancia se perdía en la oscura noche. No sé qué pasó, no sabía porque me sentía así, de lo único que estaba seguro era que mi vida a partir de esta noche no iba a ser igual. Y aun no decidía si eso me gustaba o no.


	3. El AnGeL

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**(Lenguaje fuerte)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, **

**Demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír.**

**Bella POV**

_Cuando terminó el asedio y asalto de Troya, y sus desmoronadas murallas quedaron reducidas a ascuas y cenizas, el traidor quetramó la estratagema fue juzgado por su traición, la más probada de la tierra. Después, el noble Eneas y su orgullosa estirpe sometieron extensos territorios, convirtiéndose en los dueños de casi todas las riquezas de las Islas Occidentales. El gran Rómulo se dirigió a Roma; allí fundó la ciudad con gran pompa y esplendor, y le dio su propio nombre, que aún hoy ostenta; Ticio marchóa Toscana, donde levantó pueblos; Longobardo erigió castillos en Lombardía; y más allá de las aguas francesas, Félix Bruto creó Britania sobre anchas y numerosas colinas, llena de hermosura y de gracia, en la que fueron constanteslas guerras, las luchas, los prodigios, y la dicha y el dolor se sucedieron sin cesar_

_**-Bella, Bella será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es tarde.**_ Escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo hablarme y sacarme de mi lectura. Lo mire por primera vez en horas.

_**-Jacob ¿qué hora es?**_ Pregunte tontamente.

_**-Cariño son casi las 10 de la noche. **_

_**-¿Queeee?**_ Grite_**, -Charlie va a matarme, no le gusta que llegue tarde. **_

Recogí rápidamente los libros que tenía regados por toda la mesa. Mañana iba a tener un examen importante de literatura medieval y había decidido quedarme a estudiar en la biblioteca de la universidad para sacar la mejor nota posible y conservar mi beca. Mire a mi mejor amigo Jake que hacia una mueca.

_**-¿Qué?**_ Pregunte

_**-Bells, yo no sé como soportas a tu papa, te trata muy mal y yo se que te pega aunque tu trates de negarlo.**_ Me dio una mirada preocupada. Suspiro. _**-¿Por qué no buscas ayuda para él y para ti?**_

Me mordí el labio de forma nerviosa. _**–Jake, tú conoces a mi papa de toda la vida, no siempre fue así, antes era tan cariñoso y se preocupaba por mí, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos llevaba a pescar cuando éramos pequeños? **_El asintió con su cabeza. _**La partida de mi mama lo hundió y yo no puedo dejarlo también, yo soy la única familia que tiene, sin mí se encontraría perdido. **_

Jake suspiro. _**–Eso ya lo sé Bella, pero no hablo de que lo dejes, si no de que busques ayuda, me da miedo de que algún día se le pase la mano y te lastime de verdad.**_

Yo mire avergonzada a mi amigo, sabía que era un secreto a voces que mi papa me golpeaba, pero yo nunca había dicho nada, Charlie solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy borracho y no pasaba de una bofetada o dos.

_**-El lo hace por la impotencia que siente después de que mi mama lo dejo, algún día se dará cuenta y regresara a ser el mismo padre cariñoso que era hace algunos años. Ya lo veras. Aparte ¿Quién podría ayudarnos? Sabes que he intentado que valla a rehabilitación y el no quiere, dice que no tiene un problema. **_

Jake la miro con cara de no creerme nada. Pero se encogió de hombros y me ayudo con mis cosas. Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad donde había aparcado mi camioneta, una pickup Chevy 1953 roja, se la había comprado a Jake unos años atrás para poder movermee por todo el pueblo sin tener que pedir ayuda a nadie. Había tenido que trabajar en uno de los restaurantes del pueblo medio turno, ahorrando todas las propinas, para poder pagarla, pero lo había logrado. No era el mejor coche del mundo pero a mí me servía.

Cuando llegamos junto al coche Jake me abrió la puerta del conductor y me ayudo a subir. Cuando estuve instalada, mi amigo cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. Me miro fijamente con sus ojos color café oscuro.

_**-Bella, prométeme algo**_. Su tono era muy serio.

_**-Claro Jake.**_ Dije sinceramente Jacob había sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y no podía negarle nada.

_**-Prométeme, que si las cosas se salen de control, me hablaras para que valla por ti. **_

Yo lo pensé algunos segundos. No era fácil para mí aceptar la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera la de mi mejor amigo.

Suspire.

_**-Te lo prometo Jake, si Charlie trata de hacerme algo, prometo ir directo a tu casa o llamarte, pero tú también tienes que prometerme algo.**_

El me miro fijamente.

_**-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?**_ Me dijo a la defensiva.

Yo mordí mi labio nerviosamente, sabía que este tema no le gustaba pero tenía que hacer un intento.

_**-Quiero que me prometas que hablaras con Billy y le dirás que no quieres seguir con la carrera de leyes, que tú quieres ser un artista. Un gran pintor y que tienes mucho talento.**_

Vi como los ojos de Jake se entristecían.

Billy el papa de Jake había insistido toda su vida que él debía ser un profesionista y salir a delante, ser alguien en la vida, por eso siempre le había dicho a Jake que tenía que estudiar una carrera importante, como medicina, leyes , administración, etc.. Para Jake siempre había sido una tortura elegir una carrera porque su verdadero amor era la pintura. Cuando éramos niños nos escondíamos para que nadie se diera cuenta que el pintaba siempre. A lo largo de los años me había regalado hermosos dibujos que eran maravillosos, los tenia ocultos para que mi padre nos los viera y pudiera decirle algo a Billy.

Jacob suspiro.

Se paso una mano por su negra cabellera.

_**-Bella, tú sabes lo difícil que es hablar con papa, y si le digo que voy a dejar la carrera para irme a tomar clases de pintura, no lo soportara, yo no puedo decepcionarlo así. **_Su voz era un susurro pero podía escuchar el dolor de esas palabras.

Tome su mano y la apreté.

_**-Te entiendo perfecto Jake, pero tú no vas a ser feliz siendo abogado, ¿eso no cuenta? ¿Quieres vivir siempre en una mentira? ¿Trabajando año tras año en algo que detestas? Sé que en un principio Billy se va a molestar, y puede que la cosa se ponga fea, pero tú te mereces ser feliz, vale la pena intentarlo, ya verás que tarde o temprano lo entenderá. **_ Lo mire unos segundos. –_**Prométeme por lo menos que lo pensaras.**_

El asintió.

_**-Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana. **_Le di un beso en la mejilla y me acomode en el asiento poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad y encendí el motor. Vi como Jake se alejaba hacia su coche. Y como alzaba una mano para despedirse mientras yo me alejaba.

Prendí el radio y me dirigí a mi casa, a principios de octubre hacia algo de frio aquí en Forks, y llovía con regularidad, normalmente el recorrido de mi casa a la universidad era de unos 10 minutos pero con las carreteras tan mojadas y resbalosas debía tener más cuidado de lo normal con mi suerte seguro chocaría con una piedra, así que iba más despacio y me llevaba unos 20 minutos llegar a casa.

Esperaba que Charlie estuviera ya dormido, ojala no hubiera estado tomando, cuando estaba en sus cinco sentido era muy tranquilo, ya no era el mismo Charlie cariñoso y bromista de años atrás, pero por lo menos no era hiriente.

Mi mama se había marchado apenas yo había cumplido los 15 años. Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Mi mama siempre había tenido fama de fácil, en un pueblo como este es difícil no enterarse de los rumores que corren, recuerdo que cuando yo era pequeña algunas de mis compañeras se burlaban de mi, diciendo que mi mama era una zorra, yo no les hacía caso porque nunca había visto ni escuchado nada raro en mi casa. Pero Jake se había metido en muchos problemas y peleas defendiéndome de otros niños.

Charlie tampoco hacía caso a las habladurías el siempre había estado enamorado de mi mama desde que se habían conocido en el instituto. Nada más terminarlo, él le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él y ella acepto. Se casaron jóvenes y enamorados, porque no dudo que mi madre si lo amara en ese momento, pero después al verse en la vida real con un trabajo y una hija en camino, las cosas se empezaron a poner feas.

Mi papa era joven e idealista había ido a la academia de policía pensando que podía hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. Al año de salir de la academia y tener una plaza en la policía de Forks mi mama le dio la noticia que yo venía en camino. Mi papa en una ocasión me dijo que ese había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Tenía un trabajo estable, una esposa que amaba y un hijo por llegar. El era feliz y no podía pedir más de la vida. Al contrario de mi madre que era muy joven para tener un hijo y tener ese tipo de responsabilidades. No me mal interpreten mi madre fue buena hasta donde pudo, pero realmente nunca fue cariñosa, ni se ocupo mucho de mí, por eso Charlie trato de darme el amor por los dos. Mi madre siempre estaba con sus amigas, o en algún bar local, haciendo "Nuevos amigos", pero nunca paso de eso.

Hasta que un día un camión con un equipo de Baseboll se descompuso y allí fue donde conoció al tipo con el que se fugo. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se conocieron cuando él le pidió que se fuera con él. Aun recuerdo esa tarde cuando regrese de la escuela y me la encontré empacando sus cosas. Yo la mire algo desconcertada porque no sabía que se iba de viaje. Mi madre se vio sorprendida por mi llegada. Pero no tuvo vergüenza en decirme que se iba de la casa con su nuevo amante, que nos dejaba a mi padre y a mí. Yo trate de razonar con ella, diciéndole que mi padre la amaba y que yo la necesitaba. Ella no me hizo caso, solo se burlo de mí, dijo que el amor que mi padre le daba no era suficiente, que había sido un error casarse con el tan joven, que ella quería ver mundo, conocer otros lugares y personas, vivir nuevas experiencias. Y eso nunca lo conseguiría si seguía casada con un hombre tan aburrido como mi padre. Y que yo ya no la necesitaba, que ya era mayor y me podía cuidar yo sola, que realmente nunca la había necesitado, que yo siempre había sido independiente. Sus palabras lastimaron profundamente mi joven corazón. Ella se fue y yo me quede llorando sentada en la alfombra de su recamara hasta que llego mi padre y le conté todo. Al principio estuvo por días en estado de shock, como un zombi, supongo que esperando que mi madre regresara arrepentida o que todo fuera una equivocación, una pesadilla. Pero pasaron los días y se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. Y fue cuando todo cambio el Charlie feliz y amoroso cambio, en un ser triste, perdido y deprimido.

Y fue cuando empezó a beber, al principio llegaba llorando diciéndome que era la última vez que tomaba, que tenia roto el corazón que era la única forma de que el dolor disminuyera, que amaba a mi madre como nunca amaría a otra mujer. Yo trataba de comprenderlo, pero me sentía triste por él, pero al mismo tiempo enojada, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que yo también lo necesitaba?

Después de algunos años de seguir así, perdió su trabajo porque llego algunas veces borracho a la estación de eso hacía ya dos años, y eso lo hizo enojar y convertirse en el hombre violento que ahora era.

No me pegaba a menudo, pero lo hacía y yo por más que trataba de comprender, porque lo hacía no podía.

Suspire, era mejor alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes de mi mente, lo único que lograría, sería ponerme triste y llorar. Y a lo largo de los años me había dado cuenta que llorar no solucionaba. Tenía que ser fuerte por mi papa y por mí.

Después de recorrer el camino por fin llegue a mi casa, apague el motor y la observe un momento. Ya no era el hogar de mi infancia, ahora solo era una caricatura de ese lugar. La pintura azul de la fachada se estaba cayendo, el techo necesitaba reparaciones, Algunas ventanas estaban rotas, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, el dinero que yo ganaba solo era suficiente para pagar las deudas, comprar comida y pagar algunas cosas de la universidad. Yo trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante, mientras mi papa hacia algunos trabajos aquí y allá pero el dinero que él conseguía era para su bebida.

Salí despacio del coche y trate de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, las luces estaban apagadas, probablemente mi padre estuviera dormido y yo podría escapar hoy a mi habitación y tratar de descansar para el día que me esperaba mañana.

Busque las llaves de la entrada y abrí la puerta, me quede un minuto tratando de escuchar algún ruido pero no reconocí nada. Cerré la puerta y empecé a caminar silenciosamente, no prendí la luz para no despertar a Charlie, camine unos cinco pasos y fue cuando una luz ilumino la estancia. Di un brinco del susto, me lleve una mano al pecho, mi corazón salto a mil por hora y allí fue cuando vi a Charlie sentado en un sillón, al parecer había bebido, porque en la mesa estaban unas botellas de cerveza. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y vi que tenia la mirada un poco turbia, seguro por la bebida. Luego lo recorrí con la mirada y me di cuenta que tenia la misma ropa que llevaba puesta ayer, estaba todo arrugado como si hubiera dormido con ella.

_**-Hola, papa.**_ Trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

El me dio una mira, me recorrió de arriba abajo.

_**-¿Dónde estabas Isabella? Son más de las 10 de la noche.**_ Su voz sonaba pastosa y algo ronca.

Me mordí el labio, mi padre parecía molesto.

_**-Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando papa, mañana tengo un examen.**_Dije lo más tranquila que pude.

Baje mis manos hacia mis piernas y me las pellizque, la mirada que me dio Charlie me asusto, ere una mirada llena de ira.

_**-No me mientas, dime la verdad ¿dónde estabas?**_ Me grito. Eso me asusto aun mas, hoy iba a ser uno de esos días que se pusiera violento.

_**-Papa te digo la verdad, estaba en la biblioteca, puedes preguntarle a la Srita. Sams, la bibliotecaria ella me vio. **_Le asegure.

De un salto se puso en pie, aunque no me paso inadvertido que se tambaleo un poco, mi papa era un hombre grande y corpulento, demasiado grande para poder defenderme yo sola. Con mi complexión delgada. Trate de quedarme quieta evaluando que podía hacer si esto empeoraba.

_**-Eres una zorra mentirosa como tu madre.**_ Me grito lleno de ira, vi como levantaba sus brazos. _**–Eso era lo que ella me decía cuando se estaba revolcando con uno de sus amantes. Estaba con unas amigas pregúntales.**_ Trato de imitar la voz de mi madre pero sonó más un pitido. _**–Esto es lo único que me faltaba que aparte de que mi esposa me dejara, heredaras sus mañas. Zorra, bastarda, quien me asegura que seas mi hija, tu madre siempre me engaño, desde el inicio de nuestro matrimonio, de seguro no eres mi hija. **_

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y me dejaron en estado de shock, nunca había sido tan hiriente y cruel con sus palabras. Eso no podía ser, yo era su hija, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacia?

_**-Papa no digas eso, yo soy tu hija**_. Susurre, mi padre no podía pensar eso enserio ¿Verdad?

El empezó a reírse con una risa histérica.

_**-Eso no lo sabremos nunca tu madre era una ramera, a lo mejor eres hija de uno de sus amantes.**_ Vi como se acercaba hacia mí. Me agarro una de las muñecas muy fuerte. Trate de zafarme pero me apretó mas.

_-__**Papa me estas lastimando**_**.** Sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

_**-No me digas papa, yo no soy tu padre, yo no puedo ser padre de una zorra. Te has estado revolcando con todos, ¿Verdad?, ¿lo haces por gusto o te pagan?**_

Pude sentir como el dolor aumentaba y como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor de sus palabras.

_**-Yo no hago nada de eso, yo solo estaba en la biblioteca.**_ Como si mis palabras fueran las peores maldiciones del mundo mi padre me abofeteo y me agarro del cabello jalándomelo.

_**-Mentirosa, mil veces mentirosa, al igual que tu madre. **_

Me estaba haciendo daño, no sabía qué hacer, así que por la desesperación trate de empujarlo para que me soltara. Pero no pude lograrlo y desperté aun mas su ira, empezó a jalonearme del cabello, hasta hacerme caer en la alfombra, por un segundo pensé que dejaría de pegarme, pero fue un error. Cuando caí me miro unos segundos y después empezó a patearme en el estomago y el abdomen.

_**-Maldita, zorra mentirosa, eres igual que tu madre, una puta barata, que satisface a los hombres por nada. Maldita la hora en que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti. Maldita la hora que me enamore y me case con ella. Las odia a las dos. Te voy a matar antes de permitir que sigas por ese camino y sigas avergonzándome. Soy el hazmerreir del pueblo por su culpa.**_

Todas sus palabras iban acompañadas por golpes, mientras yo gritaba desesperada. _**–Papa, déjame, no me pegues más.**_

_**¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDAAAAAAA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEE POR FAVOR!**_

_**-Cállate puta, nadie va a venir a ayudarte. **_

De repente los golpes cesaron, pero un segundo después sentí un dolor muy intenso en la cabeza. Inclinado junto a mí, Charlie tomo mi cabello y me vio directamente a los ojos, lo mire y no encontré nada de mi padre en esa mirada. Después de mirarme, se levanto y empezó a jalarme por el cabello hacia mi habitación. Yo empecé a patalear para ver si me zafaba pero eso hizo que su agarre doliera más.

Lo único que me quedaba era gritar y llorar.

_**-¡PAPA POR FAVOR SUELTAME! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO! ¡POR FAVOR AUXILIO!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

De una patada abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me llevo al centro de ella, junto a mi cama allí me soltó y siguió pateándome, de repente sentí como algo en mi interior tronaba, y dolió como nunca nada me había dolido antes, haciéndome gritar.

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHH!**_

El se detuvo, y se inclino de nuevo junto a mí.

_**-Cállate,**_ me dijo y me escupió. _**-Cállate de una vez.**_

Los oídos me zumbaban, el pecho me dolía al tratar respirar, la cabeza me iba a explotar no podía abrir un ojo muy bien, un sabor metálico inundaba mi boca y supe en ese momento que estaba sangrando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en silencio tratando de abrir mi ojo. Y buscar una forma de escapar, Charlie ya no me golpeaba pero seguía diciendo maldiciones, que en una situación normal me hubieran hecho sonrojarme. Pero en este momento lo único que quería era despertar de esta pesadilla.

A lo lejos se escucho una voz que tocaba la puerta, pero no supe si era verdad o era mi imaginación. Probablemente era mi cerebro jugándome una mala pasada. Trate de concentrarme en un lugar agradable, donde todos mis problemas desaparecieran, esperaba que se le bajara la borrachera a mi papa o que si me iba a matar lo hiciera rápido, porque ahora sentía mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Después se escucho un golpe seco, como si una puerta se hubiera azotado, Charlie dijo una maldición, y yo gemí del dolor y el susto.

Me movió un poco con el pie y yo no pude soportar más y solloce, lo único que quería es que esto terminara. ¿Por qué no podía morir y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar este dolor?

Nunca había sido realmente religiosa, no sabía si creía en un dios, una divinidad mayor, el cosmos o algo mas, pero en ese momento empecé a pedirle a quien me escuchara arriba o donde estuviera este ser supremo, que me dejara morir, que no me hiciera sufrir más. Estaba en eso cuando escuche una voz, una voz angelical gritar.

_**-Señor, Arriba las manos.**_

Tenía que estar soñando, seguro era una alucinación, nadie vendría a ayudarme, iba a morir a manos de mi propio padre.

_**-¿Qué hace usted aquí, esto es una propiedad privada?**_ Escuche a Charlie discutir, esta alucinación cada momento se ponía mejor, estaba tan desesperada por ayuda que estaba imaginando todo.

_**-Ya lo dije una vez señor, ponga las manos donde pueda verlas.**_ La voz angelical se escucho de nuevo.

_**-Usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con esta puta.**_ De nuevo esas palabras hirientes. _**–Eres una zorra como tu madre Isabella. **_Debía dirigirse a mí, pero el zumbido en mis oídos no me dejaba comprender del todo sus palabras, pero luego sentí como me pateaba de nuevo en el estomago, no pude reprimir la mueca de dolor, quería gritar, pero ya no podía ni respirar.

Estaba tan aturdida que creí escuchar una pelea. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados rezando para que esta tortura terminara. Y segundos después no se escucho nada en la habitación, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos que corrían por la casa.

Después la voz angelical hablo de nuevo. _**-Llévenlo a la comisaria, deténganlo por agresión y llamen a una ambulancia, tenemos a un herido, yo me quedare aquí hasta que este seguro que la chica está bien.**_

¿A quién se llevaban a la comisaria? ¿De qué chica hablaba? ¿De mi? ¿Alguien me ayudaría? ¿No moriría?

Sentí que alguien se movía a mi alrededor un aroma a madera inundo mis ser, trate de inhalarlo lo más posible era delicioso, pero eso me hizo sentir dolor y gemí. Después sentí que una suave mano tocaba mi mejilla.

_**-Calma no tardara en llegar la ambulancia. **_Se voz sonaba tranquila, infundiéndome esperanza.

Ya no podía esperar más tenía que ver de quien provenía esa voz. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano abrí mis ojos, y lo supe en ese momento, había muerto y había llegado al cielo, frente a mi tenia al más hermoso ángel del cielo, tenía la piel blanca como la leche y un cabello cobrizo que iba para todas direcciones por su cara, unos hermosos ojos color verde. Y unos labios que me invitaban a besarlo. Eso me confundió, los Ángeles no se pueden besar, ¿O sí?

_**-¿Quiiien eres? **_Pregunte, pero mi voz apenas y se escucho y el aire se me fue. Cada vez se me hacía más doloroso y difícil respirar.

_**-Soy el oficial Cullen, pero puedes decirme Edward. **_En ese momento lo supe, no estaba muerta era un policía, mire hacia abajo y vi el uniforme, regrese mi mirada a su cara y vi que me sonreía, su cara se iluminaba completamente cuando cambiaba la expresión seria de su rostro, eso me hizo sonrojarme. Trate de moverme un poco, pero de nuevo todo me dolió y me maree un poco.

El debió darse cuenta porque me dijo. _**– No te muevas, puede que tengas algunas costillas rotas y no queremos que eso se complique,**_ _**¿Tu nombre es Isabella, no?**_

Isabella si era mi nombre, pero nunca me había gustado que me dijeran así, mi padre usaba mi nombre completo desde que mi madre nos había abandonado, el siempre me decía Bella.

–_**Bella. **_Escuche que salía de mis labios sin pensar.

_**-Bella es un bonito nombre, tan bonito como la dueña. **_Esas palabras me hicieron sorprenderme, nunca nadie me había dicho que yo era bonita aparte de Jake, pero él no cuenta porque es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano.

_**-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien de lo que te ocurrió? **_Edward me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

_**-Tengo 20 años, y no tengo más familia que mi papa. **_

No tenía a nadie a quien pudiera avisarle, Jake seguro estaría con su papa y no quería preocuparlo, si todo salía bien le hablaría al día siguiente, cuando yo estuviera mejor.

Estaba tan cansada, ¿No sé por qué? lo único que quería era dormir, cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar. A lo lejos se escucho una sirena de ambulancia, pero lo único que quería era dormir allí junto a Edward y que él no me dejara. El sueño me estaba reclamando porque solo escuche unas personas entrando a la habitación, alguien tomo mi brazo y otro par de manos empezaron a tocar mi abdomen, haciéndome sentir dolor de nuevo.

Parecía que flotaba hasta llegar a algo mucho más cómodo que el suelo, no quería alejarme de Edward, pero esta debilidad que sentía era mayor a todas mis fuerzas, tenía que dormir. Dormir y no despertar jamás.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

Bueno chicas aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que ha tenido, y por los mensajes que me han mandado. Para todas las chicas que me siguen les adelanto que la próxima actualización es para Amor y Juego, y como chisme, creo que Bella por fin tendrá su noche completa de pasión con Edward, así que no se lo pierdan…

Mándenme un Review con todos sus comentarios.

Mi twitter es schmetterling 69 (Todo junto ya saben) por si quieres hablar mas directamente conmigo.


	4. ¿Amor?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**A v****eces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.**

**Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

_**Edward POV**_

Salí de mi estupor. Yo era un policía, no podía tener estas reacciones por las víctimas. Y la verdad es que nunca me había pasado nada como esto. Mis compañeros en Seattle se admiraban de mi capacidad de no involucrarme emocional mente con ninguna de las victimas que había ayudado. Pero hoy esa chica me había removido algo muy dentro de mí. Había traspasado todas mis barreras. No entendía esa necesidad de salir corriendo detrás de la ambulancia y asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

Moví mi cabeza y me pase la mano por el cabello. No me podía quedar aquí. Suspirando como un hombre enamorado. Y no es que yo fuera un hombre enamorado.

Quise reír a carcajadas por lo absurdo de mis pensamientos.

Mientras ponía en orden mis ideas, escuche un ruido detrás de la casa. Y por instinto empecé a caminar hacia el lugar muy sigilosamente. Los matorrales se movían y se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera vomitando. Saque mi arma y la empuñe, caminando sin hacer ruido. Podía ser un cómplice o un ladrón.

Cuando me abrí paso por los matorrales. Grite muy fuerte. _**–Arriba las manos.**_

Y fue cuando reconocí al dueño de esos ruidos del demonio. Era Mike Newton vomitando su cena de tacos.

Mike hizo lo que le decía y alzo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Yo rodé los ojos. Valiente policía. Guarde mi pistola.

_**-¿Qué te pasa Newton?**_

Mike dio un respingo y bajo las manos. Volteo a verme y me di cuenta que se veia aun más verde que hace rato.

_**-No lo sé, creo que me cayo pesada la comida. **_ Siempre había tenido la capacidad de saber si alguien me mentía. Sus expresiones faciales. Los movimientos nerviosos. El temblor de las articulaciones. En este trabajo esa habilidad era muy útil. Y de inmediato supe que Mike mentía. Lo escrute y recordé todo lo que había pasado. Se había empezado a poner verde cuando habíamos recibido la llamada. Casi no pude controlar mi risa. Mike tenía miedo y por eso se había puesto verde del susto.

Moví mi cabeza negando. Valiente compañero me habían asignado.

_**-Espero que sea eso Mike. Porque si tuviste miedo y por eso no entraste en acción, tenemos un problema muy grave tu y yo. Tendré que reportarte con el jefe. **_

Newton abrió los ojos muy grandes y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Pero vi como un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas. Genial había acertado.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar de regreso a la patrulla. _**–Estúpido Mike Newton, miedoso. Hijo de…**_ Iba diciendo un montón de improperios, que si mi mamá me escuchara se avergonzaría de mí.

Sabía que él venía atrás de mí, podía escuchar sus pasos. No sé que me paso pero de repente me sentí muy enojado. No era un hombre violento pero en este momento podía matar a Mike y enterrar su cuerpo y estaba seguro que nadie lo encontraría.

Cuando me subí a la patrulla. Mike me imito y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Se quedo callado. Y yo se lo agradecí, estaba tan molesto. Y en ese momento supe que realmente no estaba enojado con Mike. Si no con el papa de Bella, ¿Qué padre se podía comportar así? Era deber de todo padre proteger a sus hijos, no dañarlos y atemorizarlos.

Prendí el motor de la patrulla y empecé a manejar directo a la comisaria. Pero ahora no me importo violar las reglas de tránsito, necesitaba llegar a la comisaria. Y ver a ese tipo y pedirle respuestas.

_**-¿Cullen qué te pasa? Vas muy rápido. ¿Quieres **_**matarnos?** La odiosa voz de Mike me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo y le di mi mirada de odio.

_**-Cállate Newton. **_Gracias al cielo el obedeció si no hubiera tenido que golpearlo para cerrarle la boca.

Rompiendo record. Llegamos a la comisaria en menos de 10 minutos. Me sorprendió que nadie me detuviera. Jodido pueblo.

Salí de la patrulla y azote la puerta cuando la cerré. No me importaba nada solo llegar hasta el tipo que había lastimado a Bella.

Empecé a caminar directo a la entrada de mi trabajo. No había mucha gente. Solo unos cuantos policías haciendo guardia. James estaba sentado en su escritorio y Laurent estaba cerca tomando un café. Camine hacia ellos.

_**-¿Qué tal Cullen? ¿No deberías estar patrullando?**_ Laurent fue el primero en preguntar.

Negué con la cabeza

_**-¿Dónde está el Sr. Swan? **_

James señalo con la cabeza. -_**Dentro de la celda, esta tan perdido que no sabe dónde está. Pobre tipo. Ni siquiera sabe que le hizo a su hija. **_

Esa declaración hizo que me enfureciera mucho más. Tome la llave que abría las rejas y camine derecho hacia las celdas, buscándolo una a una. Hasta el final estaba Charlie Swan, tirado en el piso.

Tirado allí parecía un vagabundo más. Si yo fuera un simple espectador sentiría lastima por él. Abrí la celda con la llave. Y el ruido hizo que Charlie abriera los ojos y me mirara. Los tenía rojos por tanto beber. Me acerque y me hinque frente a él.

_**-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Déjenme salir yo no he hecho nada.**_ Hice una mueca su aliento me dio directo en la cara y me dieron nauseas.

_**-Idiota. Casi matas a tu hija y dices que no hiciste nada. **_

El me dio una sonrisa, que me dio escalofrió.

_**-¿Qué te preocupa? Es una zorra como su madre. Si la mato no le importara a nadie. Bueno a lo mejor Solo un poco a los tipos con los que se revuelca.**_ Empezó a reír como un demente.

Sus palabras me llevaron a niveles de ira que no sabía que podía alcanzar. Lo tome de la chamarra y lo alce.

_**-¿Cómo puedes decir que tu hija es una zorra?, Idiota un padre no debe expresarse así de su hija. **_Empecé a gritar.

_**-No estoy seguro de que sea mi hija, su madre es una zorra igual que ella. ¿Quién sabe con cuantos hombres se acostó cuando estaba casada conmigo? Seguro Isabella es hija de uno de ellos. **_

Lo alce un poco más hasta que su cara quedo pegada a la mía.

_**-Idiota. Debería darte una paliza que te haga olvidar hasta tu nombre.**_ Iba a golpearlo cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro.

Voltee hacia arriba y me di cuenta que tenia audiencia. Afuera de la celda, estaban mis compañeros de trabajo y junto a mí el Jefe Stanley.

_**-¿Qué sucede aquí?**_ Me pregunto mi jefe muy tranquilamente viéndome directo a los ojos.

Cuando iba a contestar la voz pastosa de Charlie me interrumpió. _**–Will, este policía está abusando de mi. Quiero levantar una queja. Despídelo. Porque lo voy a demanda.**_ Y cuando mas acalorado estaba en su discurso empezó a toser. Yo hice una mueca. Porque de nuevo me llego su aliento.

_**-Edward suelta a Charlie.**_ Lo hice de inmediato. Y Charlie cayó al suelo con un golpe seco _**–Y tu Charlie no digas estupideces, Edward no está abusando de ti. La verdad si te mereces esa paliza y si no fuera porque estoy de servicio y soy el jefe aquí, te la daría yo mismo. **_

Charlie abrió los ojos. Y luego los cerró y se quedo inconsciente. Yo mire a mi jefe y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

_**-Edward, Mike quiero verlos en mi oficina. Laurent, James salgan a patrullar en lugar de Cullen y Newton. **_

Y sin más salió de la celda.

Mike me vio con odio. _**–Estúpido Cullen por tu culpa nos van a regañar. ¿Estás loco? **_

Yo lo mire y no respondí empecé a caminar.

Pero Mike tomo mi hombro. Respire profundo. Este tipo quería morir hoy.

_**-Mira Newton, será mejor que me sueltes, porque ahorita no estoy de humor, no buscando quien me la hizo sino quien me la pague. Si, puede que sea un idiota, pero por lo menos no soy un jodido cobarde que se queda vomitando porque le dio miedo entrar en acción. **_

Lauren y James empezaron a reír. Mientras yo caminaba.

_**-Eso no es verdad la cena me hizo daño**_. Yo rodé los ojos. _**–Idiota.**_

Entre a la oficina del Jefe Stanley y sentí como Mike entro después de mi.

_**-Cierra la puerta Mike.**_ Mike obedeció de inmediato.

El jefe estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y nos miro a los dos. Era un hombre no muy mayor. Parecía que la vida lo había tratado bien. Tendría unos 45 años por mucho.

_**-Solo quiero felicitarlos chicos, por actuar tan rápido y llegar en el justo momento para ayudar a Bella Swan. Hicieron un buen trabajo. Ahora solo nos queda esperar que Bella se recupere. **_Nos miro un momento y vi que estaba orgulloso del trabajo. _**- Mike ve a tu casa a cambiarte traes todo el uniforme manchado de vomito. Y para la próxima no cenes cuando estás en servicio.**_ Tuve que morderme la mejilla para no reír. Escuche como Mike dijo algo incomprensible y salió. Me iba a dar la vuelta pero la voz del jefe me detuvo.

_**-Edward tu no. Siéntate.**_ Agache la cabeza y camine hasta estar frente al escritorio del jefe y tome asiento en la silla que allí había.

_**-Es una linda chica, ¿No?**_ Y sin pensar conteste.

_**-Como un ángel.**_ Mi respuesta me sorprendió y me sonroje, mire a mi jefe con los ojos muy abiertos.

El no parecía molesto solo me sonreía.

_**-Su madre también era muy guapa. Lástima que fuera un poco fácil. Charlie y yo trabajamos juntos por muchos años. Bella y mi hija Jessica son de la edad, van juntas en la universidad. La verdad Bella siempre fue una buena chica. Un poco reservada, pero ¿Quién la culparía? Su madre nunca fue muy cariñosa. Mi mujer trato muchas veces de hablar con Renne y hacerle ver que no le prestaba atención a su hija pero nunca hizo caso.**_ Se encogió de hombros. _**–Nunca maduro, siempre fue como una niña inconforme, soñando con una vida mejor y cuando encontró la oportunidad, abandono a su familia. Charlie se convirtió en lo que ahora has visto, un borracho sin oficio ni beneficio. Pero Bella al contrario de él, saco lo mejor de esta situación, termino el instituto como una de las mejores de su clase y consiguió una beca para ir a la universidad. Y sigue siendo una de las mejores estudiantes que este pueblo haya tenido, y si eso no fuera poco trabaja algunos días en un restaurante como mesera, para pagar las facturas.**_ Negó con la cabeza. _**–Esa chica sí que es valiente, y me da tristeza no haber hecho nada antes. Corrían rumores de que Charlie la golpeaba. Una vez Jessica me dijo que escucho a Jake el mejor amigo de Bella regañarla por no buscar ayuda. Pero no creí que Charlie llegara a tanto. Pegándole a ella y diciendo que no es su hija. Todos los que conocimos a Charlie desde pequeño y a sus padres, sabemos que Bella es el vivo retrato de su abuela.**_ Suspiro. _**– No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. **_Me miro de nuevo._** Hijo te estarás preguntando, porque te cuento todo esto. Tu familia y tú son nuevos en este pueblo. Aquí nos gusta proteger a los nuestros.**_ Yo bufe, lo hicieron genial con Bella.

Mi jefe me miro y sonrió. _**–No te lo digo por nada malo Edward, Bella ha sufrido mucho y no creo que sea justo que tú la lastimes, por no tomarla enserio.**_ Yo negué con la cabeza.

_**-Hijo no me engañas, puedo ver que estas interesado. Y si yo fuera unos 15 años más joven y no estuviera casado. También lo estaría.**_ Apreté mis manos en puños. Tratando de controlarme.

El jefe Stanley soltó una carcajada. –_**Lo vez, puedo ver que estas luchando para no golpearme. Reconozco los celos. Mira Edward. Esto del amor es así. Uno conoce a una chica que mueve su mundo y está perdido, te lo digo porque así me paso con mi esposa. La vi y algo dentro de mí se removió. Y supe que estaba perdido. Te voy a dar un consejo. No luches contra eso. Todo será más fácil, para ti y para Bella. **_Me miro de nuevo. Yo estaba en estado de shock. Celos, amor, atracción. Todo me daba vueltas. _**–Piensa en lo que te dije y si no estás dispuesto a aceptar que esa chica te gusta, mejor aléjate de ella y no la lastimes más, creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas con su padre y su madre. Ahora ve a tu escritorio a redactar tu informe y cuando termines vete a tu casa a descansar que mucha falta te hace. Nos vemos mañana cuando te encuentres mejor. **_

Como un zombi asentí y Salí de su oficina. Camine en estado de Shock por el pasillo hasta mi escritorio, bueno eso creo, porque minutos después de tratar de controlar el mareo que sentía me di cuenta que estaba en mi sentado allí.

Tome unas respiraciones para calmarme, que jodidos había pasado. Hoy me había despertado pensando que sería otro día aburrido como los últimos meses. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, escuchando a mi jefe hablarme de amor.

Yo no estaba enamorado. ¿Verdad? No podía estar enamorado de una chica que no conocía de nada. Claro que no sabía que era el amor. Nunca lo había estado. No tenia con que comparar. Ninguna chica había lograr que me interesara por más de unas cuantas citas. Y bueno soy un hombre normal, sano, me gusta divertirme y tener sexo. Jamás había tenido novia. Solo amigas con derechos.

Volví a respirar.

Pero no podía negar que algo se había removido dentro de mi cuando vi a Bella, cuando sus hermosos ojos me miraron, me dieron ganas de hacer lo posible para que nunca más sufriera. Esto se estaba complicando a cada segundo.

Seguro solo era atracción. Trate de consolarme.

Saque mi celular y marque el número del hospital. No tuve que esperar mucho para escuchar la familiar voz de la recepcionista.

_**-Hospital Comunitario de Forks. **_

_**-Hola Ángela habla Edward Cullen podrías comunicarme con mi padre. **_

_**-Hola Edward, claro en un segundo te comunico. Que tengas buena noche.**_ Sonreí Ángela era una chica muy linda pero no me despertaba nada que no fuera amistad. Ella había sido muy amable cuando había ido a buscar a mi padre.

_**-Urgencias. **_

_**-Hola Tania, habla Edward, ¿Puedes comunicarme con mi padre por favor?**_ Tania era la enfermera en jefe. Era una mujer como de unos cincuenta años y seguro en sus tiempos de juventud traía muertos a los hombres. Todas las enfermeras decían que era muy estricta, pero yo sabía que era tan suave como un bombón. A mí no podía engañarme.

_**-Hola Edward, tu padre se encuentra en quirófano.**_ Me tense.

_**-¿A quién opera?**_ Pregunte tratando de que mi voz sonara normal.

_**- Trajeron a una chica, con un pulmón perforado por una costilla rota. Tu padre tuvo que entrar a quirófano de emergencia**_.

_**-¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Es la chica al que su padre la golpeo? **_Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. _**–Yo atendí esa llamada de emergencia y quiero saber cómo se encuentra la chica.**_ Trate de justificar mi interés.

_**-Deja pregunto, no cuelgues. **_Puso la odiosa música de elevador que tanto odiaba. Quería colgar y salir corriendo para averiguar en persona que sucedía. Pasaron solo unos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas.

Y Tania confirmo mis temores.

_**-Sí, la chica se llama Isabella Swan, la trajeron los paramédicos con reporte de abuso. Su agresor la golpeo tanto que fracturo la costilla y esta perforo su pulmón. Tenía diversas contusiones. Pero el mayor riesgo es lo del pulmón. Tu padre tardara un par de horas más en salir de quirófano. ¿Quieres que le diga que te marque?**_

No pude contestar, me quede muerto de miedo. Solo colgué la llamada.

¿Qué pasaba si Bella no sobrevivía?, ¿Qué haría yo?

No sabía porque tenía tanta angustia y miedo de repente. De lo único que estaba seguro es que quería que ella sobreviviera y que me permitiera formar parte de su vida.


	5. ¿Cielo?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, sino para vivirla.**

**Jorge Santayana (1863-1952) Filósofo y escritor ****español.****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

_**Bella POV**_

_**-Bella despierta. Déjame ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. **_Una hermosa voz angelical me hablaba a lo lejos.

Trate de obedecer a la voz y abrir mis ojos, pero no podía me pesaban mucho. ¿Qué me pasaba? Le ordenaba a mis ojos abrirse, pero no me hacían caso.

_**-Anda pequeña despierta.**_ De nuevo esa voz.

Ahora le ordene a mi cuerpo que se moviera. Pero también se sentía muy pesado. Como si estuviera clavado en algún lugar.

De repente sentí desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía, moverme, abrir los ojos o hablar?

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de abrirlos, y después de mucho esfuerzo, lentamente pude hacerlo. Pero una luz muy brillante cegó mis ojos y los cerré de nuevo.

_**-Esa es mi chica, muy bien.**_ ¿Quién me hablaba de esa manera tan familiar? Con tanto cariño.

Abrí lentamente de nuevo los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que tanto brillaba. También trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba muy entumido.

_**-No te muevas o abrirás la herida.**_ Moví mi cabeza para buscar a quien pertenecía la voz.

Y fue cuando lo vi. Mi ángel. Me observaba con sus hermosos ojos color verde. Tenía el seño fruncido. Parecía preocupado, pero ¿Por qué? Su hermoso cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado como si hubiera pasado sus manos por el muchas veces.

De repente nada mas importo solo que el dejara de estar preocupado y sonriera.

Moví mi cabeza para ver donde estaba, pero no reconocí el lugar todo era tan blanco.

_**-¿Estoy en el cielo?**_ Mi voz sonó rara como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo. Seguro estaba muerta. Por eso todo eran tan blanco, y este ángel estaba junto a mí.

_**-No, no estás en el cielo.**_ Respondió mi ángel. Me parecía tan familiar, ¿pero donde lo había visto antes? , ¿Y si no era el cielo, donde estaba?

El debió ver mi confusión porque contesto a mi pregunta sin formular.

_**-Estas en el hospital pequeña. Tuviste un accidente. ¿Recuerdas algo?**_

¿En el hospital? ¿Accidente? Cerré los ojos de nuevo tratando de recordar que había pasado. Había tenido que estudiar por eso estaba en la biblioteca. Jake me había dicho que se hacía tarde. ¿Habré tenido un accidente de coche? No eso no podía ser. Mi coche era muy sólido. Si, llegue a mi casa.

Y así de repente todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. Charlie sentado en la sala esperándome. Todas las cosas horribles que me dijo, los golpes que me había dado, el dolor, la angustia, todo.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza tratando de detener las lágrimas que se agolparon en mis ojos, la angustia y el dolor que sentí.

Alguien tomo mi mano y me consoló.

_**-Shhhh. Calma pequeña, no pasa nada. Ya paso lo peor. **_

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Y lo mire. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Pero no podía ser un ángel, si no estaba muerta.

_**-No eres un ángel.**_ Afirme.

El soltó una carcajada y me miro sorprendido. Toda su cara cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, ternura y algo más que no pude descifrar. Sus facciones dejaron de estar tensas. Si antes era hermoso ahora era impresionante.

Después de controlar su risa. Hablo de nuevo. _**–No, no soy un ángel. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo era?**_

_**-Eres muy hermoso. **_Dije sin pensar.

El volvió a reír y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

_**-Nunca nadie me había dicho hermosos. No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido. Mmmm déjame pensar.**_ Me miro por un momento como si estuviera descifrando un dilema muy importante de la vida. Y luego me sonrió. -_**Creo que es el mejor cumplido que me han dado en toda mi vida. Pero la única hermosa aquí eres tú. Tú sí que eres un ángel. **_Me sonrió de nuevo._** -Soy Edward ¿me recuerdas?**_

Edward. Su nombre me sonaba. Hice memoria. Y lo recordé también. _**-Soy el oficial Cullen, pero puedes decirme Edward. **_

Él me había rescatado de la golpiza que Charlie me había estado dando.

Él era mi héroe. Sin él seguro ahora estaría muerta o desangrándome en mi casa.

_**-Gracias.**_ Fue lo único que atine a decir.

Él hizo una mueca.

_**-Por favor. No pongas esa cara ni me des las gracias. La verdad me hubiera gustado llegar antes y ahorrarte todo ese dolor y sufrimiento.**_

De repente yo no quería hablar de nada de eso. Me sentía agotada, como si hubiera corrido quince kilómetros sin parar.

_**-Estoy cansada**_. Dije.

Él me sonrió.

_**-Duerme pequeña y descansa. **_

_**-No me dejes.**_ Dije. Las palabras brotaban de mi boca como si hubiera tomado el suero de la verdad. Seguro después estaría avergonzada de todo lo que le había dicho.

Pero en este momento eso no importaba así que cerré los ojos.

Su voz sonó complacida_**. –No te preocupes yo velare tu sueño y te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes.**_

Sus palabras fueron un susurro. Mientras mi mente y mi cuerpo empezaban a volar de nuevo. Sentí unos tibios labios que posaron un beso en mi frente. Eso me hizo sonreír y sentirme seguro y me deje ir.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Si lo sé es muy corto. Pero la verdad inicialmente pensé en hacer dos partes del capítulo. Esta donde Bella habla y uno de Edward. Y subirlos juntos. Pero como me gustaron tanto los mensajitos que me mandaron. Les adelanto esta parte. Así que chicas muchas gracias por sus palabras. **

**Ahora si estoy segura que a todas les conteste. Y espero pronto subir la otra parte. **

**Ya saben si me escriben muchos reviws. Más pronto subo. Jajajaja :)**


End file.
